


Completely and Unequivocally

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: General Armitage Hux is a man who likes to have every single aspect of his life in order. There’s no room for surprises, or unpredictability, or the follies that’s everybody else succumbed to, Like hope ... or love.Yet a conversation he has one day in his office, with somebody that he’s ONLY interested in having a physical relationship with, serves to stir up his mind on some long-repressed personal issues.





	Completely and Unequivocally

“Oh, come on, Armitage. Your papers can wait, can’t they?”

“I’m afraid not, Ren.”

“You know, delaying your work by half an hour or so likely won’t have too much of an impact on your day, General.”

“You think so, eh? Time is much more precious than you assume it to be, Ren. My time, and the time of everyone I have to interact with today. You should really make a better effort to be more considerate of people’s schedules.”

“Considerate? I’m only trying to get my fair share of ‘interacting’ with you. So come on, take my clothes off and make me happy.”

“Uh, no. I already made you happy earlier this morning, so now our time is done for the day. Leave me alone so I can work, please.”

“What if I want to be made happy again?”

Hux shrugged while opening his drawer and pulling out a stack of papers, which he laid neatly on his desk. “You’ve got two hands, ten fingers, and apparently more free time than seems appropriate. You’ll figure something out. Now go away, please.”

Instead of leaving, Kylo walked around the desk and sat down on Hux’s lap, his legs squeezing Hux’s hips and his arms wrapped around Hux’s slender shoulders.

“You keep saying ‘please’,” Kylo murmured, as he gently kissed along the redhead’s neck. “How about **I** ‘please’ YOU before I go?”

Remaining still, Hux replied, completely deadpan, “The best way you could please me, Kylo, is by leaving.”

Undeterred, Kylo took Hux’s face between his hands and began giving slow, sensual kisses to the man’s lips.

“You can’t blame me for wanting you, Hux,” Kylo mumbled in-between the moments their lips were touching. “Actually, it’s entirely your own fault. You go to all the effort of looking as handsome as possible, and then you expect me to just leave you alone? Really?”

Hux sighed, but there was no anger present. He began to kiss Kylo back, his hands twining themselves in the man‘s luscious dark locks. “Why are you like this?”, he asked, unable to help smirking as Kylo began to moan, softly, into Hux’s mouth. “What in the kriff am I going to DO with you?”

Temporarily breaking loose from Hux’s grip, Kylo turned and waved his hand towards the door, engaging it’s locking mechanism.

“Do with me whatever you want,” Kylo answered, his fingers moving to unbutton Hux’s shirt. “Because I’m completely and unequivocally yours, General.”

Hux froze mid-kiss, straightening up.

“Excuse me? What do you mean by that??”

Kylo also froze, surprised by Hux’s unusual reaction. “Er, nothing?”

“What does ‘completely and unequivocally yours’ mean?”

“It ... I guess it means, uh, I’m not doing things like this with anyone other than you. Just so you know. Does that upset you in some way?”

Hux blinked, and then he began re-buttoning his shirt.

“Listen, Ren, I really DO have a lot of work this morning, so if you don’t mind —“

Kylo nodded, slowly getting off of Hux’s lap and straightening his own clothes. 

“It’s fine, you know, if sex is all we’re doing here,” Hux told him, speaking quietly. “But what you said, it sounded like you think we’re something more. And we’re NOT. Alright? I don’t own you, you don’t own me. You’re 100% free to see anybody that you like. I want that to be absolutely clear to you.”

Kylo was silent for a few long moments, looking at Hux’s face. Hux had completely transformed, and all of his thoughts were laced with anger ... and fear.

“I’ll go, then,” Kylo said, slowly, turning towards the door. His hand was just about to touch the button, hovering over it, when he said, softly, over his shoulder,

“Why not?”

“Why not, what?”

Facing him again, Kylo said, “Why _not_? Why couldn’t we be something more?”

“Ren —“

“What’s wrong with being in a stable, committed relationship with someone that you care about? Somebody that you lo—“

“Ren,” Hux interrupted him, harshly, swiftly. “Stop this and get out of my office now.”

“But —“

“You **do not** love me,” Hux said, sternly. “However, you’re prone to your emotions, and that in turn renders your judgment irrational. You’re welcome in my bed anytime, but if you’re needing something beyond that, I suggest you look elsewhere. You’re not going to find that something here. Not with me, not now, not _ever_. Understood?”

Kylo bit his lower lip and nodded. “Understood.”

He turned around again. “Sorry to disturb you, General Hux. Have a pleasant day.”

He was out the door before Hux could respond, and Hux sat for a long time at his desk, staring at the wall, and thinking.

Well, there was no question about it; he had done the right thing, in telling Kylo the truth.

Hux couldn’t love him. Hux was incapable of love. The only thing that Hux could possibly offer to Kylo Ren was disappointment. Hux keeping Kylo waiting for him while Hux was in meetings for hours. Hux on the bridge while Kylo was busy with his training.

When would they even have time for one another?

Where would they get the patience, to deal with each other?

Yes.

It had been the right thing to do.

— —

“Missing?”

“Mm,” the man, one of Hux’s subordinates, told him. “The ship went out of range over 2 hours ago, and all attempts at communication have failed.”

Hux took that in silently, looking at the map projected on the holo-screen. 

Several days ago, Snoke had called both Hux and Kylo Ren into his chambers, to discuss a mission he was sending Ren on.

“The planet of Azurr,” Snoke began, in his gravelly voice, “Has recently been discovered in the Farsei system. It’s makeup is primarily of ice and snow, similar to that of Hoth. Lord Ren, I wish for you to travel to this planet. Our analysts have surmised that one of the caves there, located on the north side of the planet, is rich with kyber crystals. You will go there, with a team, to harvest what you find, and bring it back. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. General Hux, I am entrusting you with hand-selecting the team that will accompany him. No more than a dozen individuals, and they should be strong, sturdy men, capable of enduring harsh conditions. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Excellent. Lord Ren, you leave within 3 days time. Your objective should be achieved within no more than one week. Now, dismiss.”

Both bowed their heads, and then left Snoke’s chambers together. It had been somewhat awkward; ever since that day in Hux’s office, and the painful conversation they’d had, the two had been avoiding one another.

Breaking the uncomfortable quiet, Hux said, “I’ll have a prospective team assembled for you to inspect before this evenings drill, Ren. Is that acceptable to you?”

Kylo nodded. “Thank you. But I don’t need to inspect them; I have faith in your judgment. I have faith in _you_.”

Hux nodded, feeling mildly uncomfortable with the way Kylo was looking at him. He hurriedly excused himself from Ren’s presence, and by the time Kylo had left, Hux hadnt even been present to see his ship off.

_Better this way,_ Hux had told himself as he sat in his office later that evening. _No need to give him false hope, after all. _

But now cams this distressing news about not being able to contact Ren’s ship, and, despite how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise ... Hux was beside himself with worry.

Then finally, at last; later that evening, their computers picked up a signal from Kylo’s ship.

It was a distress signal.

Hardly giving it any thought, acting almost purely on impulse, Hux had insisted he go to Azurr himself, to retrieve Kylo Ren and the crew.

Unfortunately, as was often the case with Hux when his nerves got the best of him, he forgot to take the proper precautions. Mainly, making sure that the ship he’d taken was sufficiently fueled for the trip. 

By the time he reached the planet, his ship was nearly completely out of fuel, and without fuel, the other systems of the ship stopped functioning as well ... such as the heat.

Hux set off a distress signal back to the First Order, pulled on his coat, and ventured outside.

The scene in the snow was so horrific that Hux had a hard time keeping from shrieking out-loud. Blood and scattered body parts adorned the entire area, and the other ship looked as if it had been shredded into ribbons, damn near. Hux looked closer, and saw that chunks of dead animals were strewn about with the remains of the men, leaving Hux to deduce that there had been a wild animal attack of some sort.

Trying his hardest to keep his panic at bay, Hux began to walk faster, his boots crunching the ice and stepping over arms, legs, and severed heads, searching for Kylo Ren.

“He’s not dead,” Hux chanted to himself, his teeth chattering in the absolute cold. “He’s not dead; he can’t be dead. Somebody survived and sent off the distress signal. That somebody had to be Kylo. He’s strong. He’s —“

Hux’s words were interrupted when the tip of his left boot snagged something in the snow, nearly sending Hux head-first into the powder. He looked down; beneath him appeared to be a body of sorts. Clothing ripped up, blood streaked everywhere ... but the chest was moving slowly, somewhat reluctantly, up and down.

Hux bent down and began pawing snow away from the figure, and his heart smashed into his ears when he got a full look at the person who had been buried.

“Kylo!”

Kylo didn’t answer. Although conscious, his eyes didn’t even flicker in Hux’s direction.

“Kriff,” Hux muttered to himself, scrubbing his hand wearily across his face. This was a desperate situation. While it had thankfully stopped snowing, the cold continued to grow more ardent, much more bitter. The wind howled and slashed like knives along Hux’s cheeks and neck. 

And Ren ...

Hux had no idea how long he’d been out here, or just how bad his injuries were. It appeared Kylo’s cloak had been ripped to shreds, and several strips of it were wrapped around various spots along Kylo’s body, obviously meant to cover wounds. Yet several places on him still remained unbandaged and bloody, and touching Kylo’s skin was like touching a block of ice.

Hux’s survival training had taught him that in cases like this, where hypothermia was a pressing concern, the biggest objective was keeping the other person warm. The fastest way to do this was skin on skin contact.

So Hux took off a few layers of his clothing, making his arms bare, and pressed himself tightly against Kylo.

Yet Kylo was in such a daze that he didn’t even seem to realize Hux was there, and that brought up another danger to Hux: he had to keep Kylo awake.

“Ren? I’m here,” he said, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s Hux, I’m here. I’ve sent off a distress beacon, and we should be picked up within an hour, alright? Can you hear me?”

“H-Hux?”

Kylo’s voice, faint and scratchy, had a floating, disconnected quality to it that set Hux even more ill at ease. Still, he held it together.

“Stay with me,” Hux said, calmly. He took off his great coat and put it around Kylo, before wrapping his arms around him once more. “It’s okay. A ship is coming for us, okay? But you have to stay awake. If you fall asleep in such a cold, you’ll die.”

“So ... so tired ... so ...”

“No; stay awake. Look at me. Kylo? Look at me.”

Kylo slowly turned his head and did as he was told. His eyelids fluttered heavily, and Hux could almost feel how much of a struggle the man was having.

“I’ll tell you a story, alright?”, Hux said, rapidly rubbing his hands back and forth Kylo’s face. “So stay awake to hear it, okay?”

“O-okay ...”

“Good. Once upon a time there was a little boy named Armitage. Armitage was nothing special; he was pale, and delicate, and skinny. Much too skinny, according to Armitage’s father. His father used to pile his son’s plate almost as high as the ceiling with meats and vegetables, to try and make him grow bigger and stronger. Repeat back to me what I just said.”

“Little boy ... Armitage ... skinny ... meat and vegetables ....”

“Good. Stay awake,” he said, switching to rubbing Kylo’s arms and hands. “Anyway, living lightyears away was another little boy. His name was Ben Solo. Unlike Armitage, Ben was everything. Handsome. Smart. Well-built. And talented; he had something, a gift called The Force. Repeat that back to me.”

“Ben ... the Force ...”

“Good. Keep listening,” Hux said, moving on to Kylo’s legs. He noticed that a gash above Kylo’s knee was still bleeding, so Hux tore off a long strip of his shirt sleeve, tying it carefully around the wound. “Now, Ben may have had things that Armitage did not, but Ben was still unhappy, the same as Armitage. These two grew up believing that nobody in the galaxy would ever understand them, or how they felt. So they learned to lock up their feelings inside, where nobody could get to them. Both believed that they’d just be better off alone. Are you still listening?”

Kylo nodded, and coughed. His eyes had focused solidly on Hux’s face, and he seemed a bit more alert ... but that didn’t mean he was out of the danger zone just yet.

“Ben ... Armitage ... unhappy. Alone.”

Hux nodded as well. He laid down in the snow once more and wrapped himself around Kylo, still trying to keep him warm. “Right. Very unhappy. But then one day, years and years later, the two boys grew into men. And they ended up at the same place in the galaxy, at the same time. They met, and at first, they hated each other. Armitage couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as Ben.”

“You forgot,” Kylo said, for the first time forming a fully structured sentence, “You forgot, Ben changed his name.”

Hux smiled, pleased that Kylo was recovered enough to contribute. “You’re right, I forgot. But okay, _Kylo Ren_ and Armitage Hux ended up in the same place. And they hated each other.”

“Despised.”

“Yes, despised. But, strangely, the more time they spent with each other, the more they started to warm to each other. Warmer than this wretched place, certainly. And then one day, out of nowhere, Kylo told Hux something that Hux didn’t expect to hear. And it frightened Hux. It frightened Hux badly enough so that he pushed away from Kylo. And that hurt Kylo. And it hurt Hux. And both were back again, in that awful place of feeling sad, and alone.”

Both were quiet for a few moments after that. Hux didn’t ask Kylo whether he was still awake; he could tell by his breathing that he was. Silence, and then, very softly,

“How does your story end?”

“W-we need to decide that, together.”

Another spell of silence, and then Kylo managed to raise himself into a sitting position. 

“Kylo ... stays awake. Kylo stays awake, and the two keep each other warm until the ship comes.”

“Hux ... has Kylo taken to medical bay. Hux goes and sits with Kylo, and holds his hand, until Kylo is better.”

“Kylo gets better quickly, and ... asks Hux to move into Kylo’s quarters with him?”

“Hux moves in with Kylo, but Hux ... has responsibilities. Hux has long meetings, and stays late at his desk.”

“Kylo patiently waits for Hux to come home. Hux makes his absences up to Kylo with lots hugs and kisses. Kylo does the same for Hux, when Kylo has to be away for his training.”

“Hux and Kylo have lots of fights, about a lot of silly, arbitrary matters.”

“Kylo and Hux patiently talk out their issues, and work hard to find compromises on the things they disagree on.”

”Hux ... gives Kylo a long speech about why Hux doesn’t believe in love, or ... marriage. Then Hux tells Kylo that he’s in love with him, and drops to his knee to ask Kylo to marry him. He gives him a ring that once belonged to Hux’s mother. Hux asks Kylo to always be Hux’s, completely and unequivocally, the way Hux is Kylo’s, completely and unequivocally.”

The sound of a ship approaching made them both look up, and Hux smiled, upon seeing the First Order’s insignia pass over their heads.

“It looks like the first part of our story is coming true,” he said, getting to his feet just as the ship landed, and rescue troopers began running towards them. “Shall we step into it?”

Hux helped Kylo to his feet, and the latter stood beside him, shakily. “But we didn’t finish the story. I didn’t tell you what happens after Hux asks Kylo to marry him.”

“Is it a happy ending?”

Kylo shook his head, saying, with a smirk, “It’s not an ending at all. It’s a beginning.”

“Oh? A beginning to —?”

But Kylo just shook his head. “Nope. Can’t tell you; it’s a surprise.”

Being careful not to knock him back over, Hux put his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. 

“I _still_ despise you, you know that?”

“I’m aware. Unfortunately for YOU, however, now there’s no possible way you’re getting rid of me.”

The rescue troopers got to them, and Hux handed Kylo off into their arms, saying, “Take him to medical bay, make sure he gets the best of treatment. And give him something that’ll make him sleep for awhile, please; he seems to be somewhat delusional.”

“What?? That’s not fair, Hux!”, Kylo exclaimed, struggling weakly in his rescuers arms. “You said that you’d —“

Hux caught up to them and temporarily waved the ones who were supporting kylo off. Leaning up, he whispered into Kylo’s ear, “I’m going to be there while you sleep, you idiot, and I’ll be there when you wake up. Holding your hand, as promised. Now, go,” he told him, and then, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kylo replied, before allowing himself to be escorted on the ship. 

After a few smiling moments, Hux followed him.


End file.
